5 Times Darcy showed Bucky fandom, and the one time he showed her
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: "Don't you see it? Ohmygod, they're so in love. It's canon." she announced. Bucky frowned. "Darce, they're just loo-" he began, but she covered his mouth and looked over at him, a crazed look in her eye. "Do not finish that sentence. It. Is. Love." she corrected, and Bucky sighed, watching the supposed 'love' story pan out. Kinda crack-y? Just a bit, it's not awful.


She never seemed to come off her laptop.

Well, that was a lie, she occasionally came off her laptop to pester Jane into eating or to eat herself, but most of the time she sat, intently focused on the screen, typing out something that Bucky never dared look at. He was pretty sure she'd punch him if he so much tried.

Well, maybe not, he was pretty sure she was scared of him, but he decided not to push his luck.

And yet one day, she looked up at him with a frown.

"Can you think of a better way of saying 'fun'?" she asked, and Bucky frowned.

"Uh, why?" he asked, shifting a little bit.

"Oh, just for my Destiel fanfiction." she replied, nonchalant.

"Your what?"

"Destiel fanfiction."

And like that, when she found out that he didn't know what the hell she was talking about, he was pulled from his seat and dragged into the living area, and told they were going to watch something 'Supernatural'.

"Oh, you'll love it, it's great. We obviously have to start on season one, no real fan would just skip to season four for Cas…" she murmured, slipping the disc she'd produced into the DVD player.

Bucky really had no idea what he'd been roped into.

A whole three days, it took, to get them onto season four. And this was with sleep (though, admittedly, little of it).

He hadn't had to work though, seems the villains had taken a break to let him watch this… 'Supernatural'… thing.

He kinda wished they hadn't.

Okay, so it wasn't awful. The actors were actually quite good, and the show was also well done. It just wasn't his cup of tea. He was already still trying to deal with all the Thor stuff.

He couldn't quite believe it when he heard the high pitched squeal beside them midway through episode god-knows-what and looked up to see Dean looking at Angel Boy, Castiel.

"Darcy, what's wrong?" he asked, frowning over at her.

"Don't you see it? Ohmygod, they're so in love. It's canon." she announced. Bucky frowned.

"Darce, they're just loo-" he began, but she covered his mouth and looked over at him, a crazed look in her eye.

"Do not finish that sentence. It. Is. Love." she corrected, and Bucky sighed, watching the supposed 'love' story pan out.

After about two weeks, and a couple of missions, they were finished the whole 'Supernatural' shenanigans. Bucky was kind of relieved, he wasn't sure his ears would survive another blast of the 'omgitsloveshipitsomuch' crap.

* * *

He knew that 'shipping' had another meaning now.

He didn't like it.

He also didn't like the two hour long explanation of it.

* * *

Darcy's introduction to fanfiction was almost as bad as her introduction to the show.

"…and obviously, since y'know, you've been introduced to the love that is Destiel, you can read stuff about it here… and here…"

And by the end of the night, he'd seen about seven different websites he could read this 'Destiel' stuff on.

He was still sure they'd just been looking at one another.

* * *

"Do you ship Johnlock?" came across the room, another time.

Bucky looked up and frowned.

"Johnlock?"

"John and Sherlock."

Bucky visibly paled. He loved the Holmes books. Was Darcy meaning to tell him…

"People ship Holmes and Watson?" he asked, and Darcy laughed.

"Some people do. But I'm talking about the TV show."

And like that, he was in front of the TV _again_ watching a show that Darcy regretfully told him only had nine episodes.

"But every one's like, an hour and a half, so I guess it's not too bad." she grinned, and the DVD was in.

* * *

Okay. Bucky liked Sherlock.

But he didn't really see the Johnlock that Darcy was so keen on.

He thought they were just really good friends, and John kept insisting he wasn't gay.

When he pointed this out, all he got was a withering look and a 'he's _obviously_ faking it.'

Obviously, of course. How'd he missed that.

* * *

He never really did see the 'Johnlock'.

* * *

"You've been back in the world a year and you've still not seen Doctor Who? What do you _do _with your life?" she asked, incredulous. Bucky really needed to start pretending he'd seen these things.

"Work." he replied, deadpan. Darcy stared at him in abject horror.

He was back in the TV room again.

* * *

Okay, so he did kind of understand Doctor/Jack. And Doctor/Rose. And Doctor/Rory. And… every other ship that existed.

He may or may not have read some slightly smutty fanfiction involving a TARDIS orgy.

* * *

"Merthur now!" she sang, taking his hand again.

Bucky was starting to doubt his sanity.

* * *

For almost three months of his life, he hadn't even left the Tower. Not even for missions. And it was driving him crazy. But now he was watching Merlin.

And though he saw much more Arwen than Darcy, he granted her that there was a hell of a lot of Merthur in the show.

She just grinned and whispered 'you're learning' like a proud mother.

When she hugged him, he pretended he didn't, in fact, fall in love with her.

* * *

That night he discovered crossovers and AUs. They were interesting.

* * *

"Destiel?" he asked, tone vaguely teasing as he walked into the room. Darcy shook her head.

"Stony." she replied, simply.

"Stony?" he asked, and spun the laptop around to face him. His eyes slowly began to widen as his eyes drifted further down the page, and he pushed it back to her when he was done, banging his head off the table.

"Steve and _Tony_?" he asked, hand clenching. Darcy nodded.

"Uh huh. Don't you just _feel_ the UST?" she asked.

He'd look 'UST' up on the internet later. He didn't want her to explain something again.

"But Tony's dating Pepper and Steve's with Sharon…" Bucky sighed. Yes, Steve was bisexual, he'd always known, being bi himself and helping Steve out when they were kids (hazy memories still came through) but the soldier was in a relationship and Bucky was pretty damn sure he was falling for Darcy herself.

"Hush. It's cute. You can go now." she dismissed. Bucky sighed and shook his head, walking off slowly.

* * *

The first time Bucky wrote fanfiction of his own, was also the _only_ time he wrote fanfiction of his own.

After the whole 'Stony' fiasco, after he found out that two real people could be shipped (RPFs, according to urban dictionary), he started writing a 3,000 word story on how Darcy and himself fell in love.

When she read it, she looked up at him for a moment, bit her lip, and launched herself across the room, kissing him on the mouth.

"I think I've found a new OTP." she murmured against his lips.

Bucky just laughed, holding her close and letting her work on his buttons.

He'd just found his too.


End file.
